leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kayle/@comment-5763148-20130613032059
Imagine this! The Holy Flames of Retribution, crashing down on the Frozen Sinners! Howdy Folks. This is my 2nd Build in which I wish to popularise. Witness the graceful swordplay of Spellblade Kayle! This build will of course like any of my Kayle builds, focus on maxing out CDR as an end game factor. But the point of this build is to combine the elements of the near obsolete Hybrid Kayle with the Late Game powerhouse build of the Classical AP Kayle (Deathcap Variant). The 2 orthodox builds cancel out each other's mediocre performances by stabilising Kayle's overall performance. This lets Kayle perform ridiculously well early game like Hybrid Kayle and at the same time still scale into late game and perform with that divine awesomeness that AP Kayle always provided for all of us! The build also further augments Kayle's potential to win in 1v1 and 1v2 scenarios more easily anywhere! In the first 20 mins of the game, you will begin the lane phase with either Boots and 3 pots of your choosing, OR go with a Sapphire Crystal and 2 red potions. This allows Kayle to stay in lane for longer periods of time due to the 200 bonus MP. The 2 core items of Spellblade Kayle: Nashor's Tooth and Iceborn Gauntlet. The 2 items give Kayle everything she needs to bolster her overall performance and raise her lane power. This item configuration lets Kayle truly push without any pesky oppositions. It'll feel like that the enemy Champions isn't even in lane thanks to this nifty Item Synergy. Your chasing and escaping power is further augmented by this build's AoE Spellblade, letting you easily secure kills and guarantee near death experiences even without your ulti! For the remaining 10% CDR, you are given 3 choices to max it. Either have the 10% CDR at the start from Masteries, slowly max out CDR via Scaling CDR Glyphs which give you 10% CDR at LvL 18, or purchase a Zephyr for overall performance consistency throughout the game. Taking the first 2 choices opens up your item config options but at the same time, you wont have the mobility Zephyr offers you. If you take Zephyr, you will lack the extra item benefit, but your Runes and Masteries will be open for other options and you will maximise your chasing and escaping potentials. Not to mention the 35% Tenacity will help you out alot. In order to finalise this build, Deathcap's raw power along with either Gunblade or the Hourglass for utility is recommended. The Gunblade helps you secure kills 90% of the time on your own due to you raise Chasing capabilities and it even lets you escape faster as well. The Gunblade's active is instantaneous with no Cast Time and has a long range than your Q by 50. This is an improved Q without the Nuke damage. This will make you near ungankable and will often force them to send in more than 3 ppl to secure your death. The Hourglass grants you massive amounts of AP as well as bonus Armor which synergises with your Gauntlet. Not only do you get to become a major target in team fights for nearly 5 seconds (If they are genuinely dum enough to do that :P), you will be able to Protect Key Members in your team without worrying too much about your death. With all the explanations done, let me now give you a sample configuration of this build. Boots (Any. Preferably Berserkers or Sorcerers), Nashor's Tooth, Iceborn Gauntlet, Zephyr, Gunblade or Hourglass, Rabadon's Deathcap. Thanks for reading my latest Build Guide Post (BGP). Try the build out and then send me feedbacks on this post here. I await all of your opinions :3